


Cupcakes for You and Me

by Cinnabunni



Series: Restaurant AU [1]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Blushing, Boyd is not a robot, Cupcakes, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Teasing, There's a lot of blushing in this, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21883879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnabunni/pseuds/Cinnabunni
Summary: Boyd has a little surprise for Louie.Very short, super fluffy one-shot of Louyd.(AU belongs to Ashley on her Tumblr blog)
Relationships: B.O.Y.D. (Disney: DuckTales)/Louie Duck, José Carioca/Donald Duck/Panchito Pistoles if you squint
Series: Restaurant AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582468
Comments: 8
Kudos: 121





	Cupcakes for You and Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Some_Dumb_Lesbian_Bitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Some_Dumb_Lesbian_Bitch/gifts).



The triplets entered through the back, as not to get noticed by the costumers. After a full, boring day (Huey was very content with the day, for he learned much about Duckburg’s history, but Dewey was left unsatisfied, as he usually did after a full day of school), they decided to come to their uncle’s restaurant. When they entered, they quickly got into their uniforms and entered the kitchen.

“Curse me kilt-where’s the salad!? I needed it hours ago,” Scrooge yelled, and the stumbling worker brought over the salad. Scrooge let out a few curses, talking about how salads shouldn’t take so long, but went back to work.

“Uncle Scrooge! Need any help?” Huey asked, and when Scrooge’s eyes fell on the young ducking, his face immediately was graced with a smile.

“Of course, lad! Gyro had to stay home sick, and this place has been running horribly so far with this new staff,” he said, glaring at the new workers. “Come, now. There are still many orders we need to make.” Scrooge then started to direct Huey on what to make, giving pointers along the way.

“I’m going to go see if Uncle Donald needs any help with the pastries. Wanna come?” Dewey offered, but Louie shook his head.

“Nah, I can’t. I’m band from that area of the restaurant, because last time I took too many cupcakes,” Dewey gave a knowing nod.

“Yeah, I get it. See ya later tonight!” With that, Dewey rushed off, trying his best not to run (he didn’t want a repeat of last time he ran in the kitchen), heading off to the bakery side. Louie sighed happily, finally getting to relax. The second he took out his phone, he was interrupted.

“If you aren’t doing anything right now, I don’t suppose you could assist me and Webbigail? We are short on waiting staff right now,” Beakley said, and it took all of the fibers the Louie’s being not to groan and roll his eyes at the request. Instead, he put his phone in his pocket and gave a smile.

“Of course, Mrs. B.” So, he was stuck waitering. He supposed it wasn’t too bad, since he had Webby to talk to, but their work got in the way of them holding up a conversation. The night was boring for him, and having to deal with the question ‘ _Aren’t you too young to work here?_ ’ from every single person was exhausting for Louie.

But when he saw the little grey parrot at the entrance waving at him, with such a happy look on his face, he almost fainted. Webby had to catch the dishes he was holding so they wouldn’t break.

“What? What happened? Did you see-” Webby’s eyes fell onto Boyd. “ _Ooooohh_ , I see.” She gave a smirk to Louie. “I’ll tell Granny that you left to hang out with a friend. Go on! Tell me how the date goes later,” she said, giving him a wink. His face grew red, as he gave the dishes to Webby, and walked over to his ~~boy~~ friend.

“Hi there, Louie! How has your day been?” Boyd asked as Louie walked up. He smiled at the ever-happy parrot.

“Well, today’s been pretty boring. My brothers and I got here after school, and we’ve just been working so far.”

“Well, I’ve made some desserts at Dad’s restaurant that I really want you to try!” He grabbed Louie by the hand and left the restaurant, as Louie started to become red all over once again. The walk to the parrot’s restaurant was a long one, but the two filled the time with conversations, once Louie started to get comfortable again. The two entered the restaurant hand in hand, fingers laced. No matter how many times Louie entered the building, he could never get used to it, though Boyd seemed unfazed. There was smoke laying on the ground, but not to dense where as you couldn’t see your feet. There were laser lights of different colors, and strobe lights flashing every second. There were distant air horn noises, as all the costumers laughed and talked.

Boyd and Louie walked through the main room, entering the back into the kitchen. The kitchen was very hectic- Louie knew that his Uncle Scrooge would never let his kitchen become like what Mark Beaks was. Everyone was everywhere; doing different jobs instead of staying at one station. He supposed it worked for the restaurant, seeing how successful the place was, but he _swore_ he saw a few people using flasks and beakers and other science equipment that totally confused Louie.

“C’mon, this way!” Boyd led him through into a different section: the bakery side. Louie saw Doofus helping out pastry chefs that he’s never seen before. “Doofus is helping to train the trainees,” Boyd answered, and stopped at a corner of the kitchen. “Here, let me get them really quick. Be right back!” Boyd rushed off to the fridge, and took down a tray of cupcakes. He spent a while plating them, and adding garnish to them, that when Boyd came back, he found Louie on his phone. “Okay! They’re ready!” he said, holding a plate out to him. When Louie looked up at the cupcakes, he let out a small gasp at them.

There were two cupcakes on the plate. One cupcake had a white frosting all over, with little black lines on top to represent his hair. The bottom part was green, looking like a hoodie- _his_ hoodie-with a darker green part to show off the pockets. There was a beak, smirking at him, with his famous lazy eyes finishing it off.

It was a cupcake of _him_.

Louie stared at it for the longest of time, before finally forcing himself to move onto the others, and marvel at Boyd’s work. The other cupcake on the plate was a cupcake was covered in a grey frosting, with black on top to show a hair style, and on the bottom was a bright yellow, to match Boyd’s shirt. The cupcake had a bright smile on it-a smile almost that almost rivals Boyd’s-and he knew why.

The other cupcake was of Boyd.

“So… do you like it? These took _forever_ to make. Doofus had to help me out a lot, and even Dad tried to help, even though he doesn’t know a single thing about baking-”

“Ohmigosh they’re all beautiful I love them all and I want to adopt them,” Louie interrupted, holding his hands to his beak, as if he was trying not to cry.

Boyd’s face lit up. “Oh! That’s good! Let’s try them then and see if they’re any good!” He handed the Boyd-cupcake over to Louie, then he took a bite out of the Louie-cupcake. Louie took another look at the cupcake, then took a bite out of it. He was immediately hit with different flavors and different fruits, but he couldn’t pinpoint what. After finishing the first bite Louie was quick to take another.

“Wow, Boyd. This is really good! These are like, one of the best cupcakes I’ve tasted yet!”

“Aw, c’mon. I don’t think they’re the best,” Boyd replied, blush slowly creeping up on his face. “I mean, your uncle Donald’s cupcakes are out of this world! They’re to die for,” Boyd let out a chuckle. “I guess that’s why he works at the best restaurant in the world.” Louie didn’t say anything, eating his cupcake in silence.

The two sat in each other’s company, holding hands, while listening to the sounds of the kitchen behind them. Neither said a word when they both finished the cupcakes, and Boyd left to clean the dish. When Boyd came back though, Louie didn’t say anything, until he felt the other’s hand placed on his cheek, the thumb caressing his cheek. Blush immediately was all over Louie’s face.

“Hey um, Boyd? Whatcha doing there?”

“What? Oh! T-there was some frosting on your cheek, I was just getting rid of it.” Then Boyd did something Louie never expected for him to do. When he removed his hand, Boyd left a little kiss on his cheek. If Louie’s face could’ve gotten any reader, it would’ve. Boyd start to laugh once Louie became a stuttering mess from it.

“It’s getting pretty late, and I don’t want your uncle getting mad at you, so I think we should get you home.” When they started to leave the restaurant, it was this time that Louie held Boyd’s hand.

“So, are we like, dating now?” Louie asked, as they left the parrot’s restaurant and headed to the other.

“Well, if we are, then I say this was a pretty successful first date, right?”

“First date…? Huh, I guess this was our first date, wasn’t it?”

“Yeah! And I say that this was a successful date!” The two laughed and talked through the walk, and finally arrived at the restaurant, it during clean up hours.

“Aw jeez, I just got here right when they closed? That means that I’ll have to clean the dishes,” Louie groaned. “At least José and Panchito will give me some leftover desserts.” Boyd chuckled at his boyfriend.

“Well, I guess I’ll see you later then. Have a nice night, Louie!” Before Louie could return a comment, Boyd gave a him a quick peck on his beak, which made Louie’s face red as a tomato. Boyd waved and left, leaving Louie to process what happened in those few moments. As he walked back to the kitchen, he saw Huey and Dewey smirking at him.

“Well well well, look at that, looks like someone’s got a _boyfriend_ ,” Dewey teased, and Louie rolled his eyes.

“Whatever. Nothing happened.”

“Oh really?” Huey asked. “Then why don’t you explain the _kiss_ between you and _Boyd_?” He asked, and Louie became red all over once more.

“It-it was nothing!”

“Ah, my little _sobrinho_ , he’s finally found true love,” José teased, as he did the dishes with Panchito and Donald.

“Our little _patito_ is all grown up now,” Panchito commented, causing for Louie to groan and cover his face with his hoodie. His brothers and uncles continued to tease and jab at him-all very lightheartedly-but Louie didn’t mind. Because his very first date was one of the best nights of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! I really enjoyed making this, so I hope that you enjoyed it as well. Please tell me what you think in the comments! Comments and kudos are always very appreciated! Like I said, this restaurant AU belongs to Ashley on her blog (https://dt-restaurant-au.tumblr.com/), so please go check them out!


End file.
